


To Drown In Fire

by Toxic_Panic



Series: Location for Poems of Damnation [2]
Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 03:06:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxic_Panic/pseuds/Toxic_Panic
Summary: Poetry about my fear of intimate attachment lol





	To Drown In Fire

The fulfilment of friends’ hearts has met mine

Yet I never yearn for more.

Unbeknownst is the watery depths,

I’m a child of shallow reefs,

Mother be the waves of my soul

Catching me before I go adrift to my brothers and sisters,

There they float;

There they fly;

Far too deep to hear their cries

I make out ardent calls yet no fearful face makes a pair,

They glide on nothing but the abyss beneath

Far, far away from the expanse of my reef,

As if they fled on the ruse of an elaborate dare,

All too eager to leave all care

Sisters; what’s down there?

Brothers; does it hurt?

Mother; why are you afraid, to let me go?

I’m sick of answers being no-shows

I’d dive in but it’s dark in the unknown,

Bathed in warmth sits my reef, my refuge, my home,

Below in the blue resides the hubris I avoid,

I never yearn for more

least I become the nemesis to my own desire,

But oh how so badly I want to play with fire


End file.
